


come home with me

by pooryorik



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Autistic hannah, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, anyway, hannah and john have ill defined powers, hannah's Not Quite Of Earth, hoo boy angsty, hyperfixating gives you so many fic ideas, i love the wiley is hannahs dad theory but thats not a thing here, if nick lang had the guts to Make Wilbur Johns Husband, if yaknow what i mean, johns doing things for himself just let him, nevermind nick ily, sad sad times but what else can this ship really be, un beta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooryorik/pseuds/pooryorik
Summary: John has a theory. Wiggly's got someone he'd very much want back, and he's got an idea how to get them.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Wilbur Cross/John McNamara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	come home with me

This had to be the most selfish thing John had ever done. Lee had the goodwill to point out that it was also arguably the only selfish thing John had ever done, so he figured that had to count for something.  
\--  
It had taken weeks of convincing, begging, and some very persuasive gift-giving, and Lex had finally made a compromise. She honestly liked the General, so she told him that Hannah’s a big girl. Let’s let her decide if she wants to risk her life. She told him to come to their barebones government-issue temporary apartment because Hannah didn’t like waiting so if she said yes, they best do it immediately.  
He politely stood a few feet from the door, poorly concealing his nerves. “Thank you, Alexandra.”  
She sighed. God, she hated this. “Don’t mention it. I told you not to call me that.”  
“Right. Lex. Thank you, Lex.”  
She walked and sat next to Hannah on their sofa, who was counting something only she could see on her fingers. “One, two three. One, two three…”  
“Hey, honey?” Hannah started out of whatever stupor she was in and looked at Lex’s forehead, which meant she was listening.  
“Remember him?” Lex pointed to John, who gave a painfully awkward wave.  
“Mister General. Nice man.” Hannah smiled politely at him, mimicking the way Lex used to smile at customers.  
“Yes, exactly- You wouldn’t believe it, banana, but he needs our help. Your help.”  
“Help?”  
“Yeah, hun. You know about some things no one else does. There’s a man stuck in the-jeez- what was it, General McNamera?”  
“The Black and White.”  
Now Hannah was really paying attention. “Cross?”  
John began to approach her, awestruck. “Yes, Cross.” He stopped only a few feet from where he had stood, remembering that Hannah was still jumpy around people. “How did you know that?”. Lex scoffed.  
“You’re the one whose supposed to tell me that- anyway- yes, Hannah. He loves that man very much, and he needs your help to save him. I always told you you were special.” She smiled.  
“Save him?”  
“Yes. He says you’ll know what to do.” Hannah paused, and looked between their faces, contemplating.  
“Loves him like you and Ethan?” Lex’s throat hurt at the mention of his name, but she had made herself promises last Wednesday. No more crying. He hated it when you cried. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “Yes, honey. Just like me and Ethan.”  
Hannah went quiet. Lex was so sad all the time now. She knew it was because of Ethan, but Hannah didn’t know why that made Lex so sad. He wasn’t gone. But still, Hannah could hear Lex cry when she thought her sister was asleep. She hated that; it made her sad too. It was  
confusing.  
Hannah looked up at John. “Will you help me?” He asked the question quietly, and as steadily as he could.  
Hannah nodded. “Help you.”  
Lex swore under her breath. “Okay. A promise is a promise. Put your shoes on, banana.”  
“Hat please.”  
“Yeah, yeah, your hat”- Lex rummaged in their closet, helped Hannah tie her laces, and they were ready.  
“You’ll remember what I said about you guys coming back.” Namely, if Hannah was harmed or lost Lex would pull every teenage delinquent trick she had to make the General’s life hell. Get revenge.  
“Yes-” John took out his gun and- Jesus, he has to stop doing that- gave it to Lex. “I intend to hold you to it. We’ll be back in a maximum of two hours.” 

\---

John drove the car to the labs in silent reverence, watching the girl in his rearview mirror as often as he could. She wasn’t as tense as Lex said she would be. She looked miles away.  
He gently led her to the portal. It wasn’t hard to calm her down after her little panic attack after seeing the first woman in scrubs. Unfortunately, the governmental laboratory was set up much like a hospital.  
They finally ended up in the Room. They both knew how to enter, and John had pulled enough strings for the government to turn a blind eye. This was General John McNamera, after all.  
He looked down at the girl, her hand in his. She looked into the crack in the wall, completely determined.  
“Hannah Foster; Are you ready?”  
“Ready.”  
He paused. She looked up at him quizzically. “Ready.”  
“Why did you agree to aid me?”  
“Ethan.”  
He understood.  
They stepped into the portal. A flash of white consumed everything around them- and they were in. Hannah looked around and strangely, looked very much at home. Now she was the one who led John . She gave his hand a quick sqeeze and looked up at him. Into his eyes.  
“You’re scared.”  
“Yes.”  
“Don’t be. I know where we are.” She’s freer here, John realized. He was sure she did. Hannah strode confidently ahead of him for a time  
before stopping suddenly and inexplicably. “He’s here.” Sure enough, he was. Wiley emerged through the black and stood combative before them- his eyes were without pupils or irises, just white and glowing. Unknowable green energies swirled around him and illuminated for snatches of seconds the thousands of eyes which lay just beyond their view.  
“You are not welcome here. Leave.”  
Hannah jostled John’s shoulder. “Now.” They worked quickly. A chair seemed to grow out of the floor and knocked Wiley into it. John took out the rope he had saved for this moment and tied Wiley’s hands to the arms of the chair. He held his breath through the entire process as Wiley swore and protested. Unluckily for Wiley and luckily for everyone else, John’s mere presence kept the monsters at bay.  
Hannah walked behind the chair and stepped up on a stool she had summoned from the glassy floor. She stood and positioned her hands near Wiley’s head. “Get in front of him. Make sure he sees you.”  
John knelt and positioned himself in between Wiley’s legs, holding his hands to the chair. The bound man had quieted down, and now seemed just curious. Uncharacteristically silent.  
Hannah took a deep breath and simply placed her hands on his shoulders.  
All was silent. John held his breath while Hannah and Wiley, well they seemed to not breathe at all. It was one moment that seemed to last a thousand years.  
Hannah took her hand off the man’s shoulders. He opened his eyes and sadly she couldn’t see exactly if she had succeeded- but the lack of a glow and the way mister General’s eyes began to well up (tears can be happy, honey) gave her some hope.  
The not-bad-anymore man spoke. “..John?”  
“Wil.”  
“How- how did you- find me.” He was a little bit groggy “He’ll come…. who the hell cares.” The two men laughed, even though nothing funny had happened.  
Then they kissed for a long moment. Long enough for Hannah to make a harumph sound like Ethan had when he wanted Lex to pay attention to him. She felt a little bit sorry, but she didn’t much like kissing parts in movies.  
Mister General looked up and straightened himself. “Of course, how could I- Wilbur, this is Hannah Foster.”  
The man looked up at her. “I know who she is. And- and I know that you both have to get out of here right damn now.”  
“You’re coming with us, Wil.”  
The man looked at his (Husband, Hannah’s pretty sure) and smiled even though Hannah could tell he was very sad. “No, love, I can’t.”  
“Yes, you, can.”  
“So stubborn- Look-” the man kissed Mister General fast and made him look in his eyes, like how Lex did sometimes when Hannah wouldn’t listen. But this was different. Like Lex had said, they love each other very much.  
“No matter what I do, no matter what I say, I need you to remember that I love you. Even when I’ll tell you I never did, I still do. Remember that. Remember the real me. If you remember me, I do not care if everyone else forgets.”  
Mister General began to cry again. This time it wasn’t happy. “Wilbur, no-”  
Green light began to fill the space around them. He was here. The man was right- they had to leave. Hannah began to tug on John’s sleeve.  
John thought he knew the extent of the pain he could experience but this- this took the cake. He truly, honest-to-God, wouldn’t wish this on the concept of evil itself.  
Hannah Foster began to pull his arm- they were running. He kept sight of Wilbur just long enough to see a long, green tendril plunge into his back and take his eyes again. Take him away again. A choked sob fought its way out but still, they ran.  
Hannah pulled him through the portal that only she could see- and white consumed the emptiness of their surroundings.  
John fell to the ground and broke. Just broke, and as the white consumed them Hannah hugged him as best she could.

**Author's Note:**

> this just kind of Happened. It turns out i do not know how to write romance or happy endings so we're working on that, if you're here thanks for reading! maybe comment, leave me some concrit if u will. hyperfixating on rarepairs gives u so many ideas it's wild.  
> ALSO! i live with severely autistic people and that i what i based hannah on! come for me on that at your own risk! beleive me i know severe autism as much as one neurotypical teen can.


End file.
